The overall goal is to understand the physiological basis for the reduced tolerance to permanent night shift work that is commonly associated with aging, and to attempt to improve adaptation to permanent night work with melatonin administration. Appropriately-timed melatonin administration will be tested as a method to improve adaptation to night shift work by correcting any phase angle disturbance between sleep and underlying circadian rhythms.